


Repentance

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: After what transpired at the Chapel, Byleth is left broken. Luckily for her, her Students are their to guide her back to the light. (Contains spoilers for the ending of Chapter 9)





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I must issue a warning as this contains spoilers for Chapter 9, so if you wish to skip this while you catch up then I completely understand. Otherwise, please enjoy.

_Weak, weak, weak. It's all your fault._

_Father taught me better. Never get distracted_ _even after a battle. Never let your guard down. It leads to mistakes. Mistakes that could lead to your death._

_Father's... Death..._

Professor Byleth hadn't moved from the spot. She had a tight hold of her Father as he drifted off into his eternal sleep.

The Knights of Seiros were running around panicked, trying to find answers about what had transpired. She didn't care though.

Her father laid dead and the last words he spoke were that _'he was glad I cried for him.'_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_You wouldn't be dead if I was just faster, stronger and I didn't let my guard down._

_This is my fault._

_My fault._

_My fault._

"Professor."

The Professor looked towards the voices with tears trickling down her eyes and saw her students from the Black Eagles. Everyone was upset, defeated. Like they had lost one of their own.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Professor!" Edelgard spoke, barely keeping herself together. "Professor, we need to... Move him."

Byleth looked down at the lifeless body that belonged to her Father. Edelgard, Hubert and Ferdinand moved to his body, though the Professor relented.

"No, you can't have him." Byleth snarled at her students and drew her sword. They recoiled never seeing this side of her, not even in combat was she this cold.

"He-He's just sleeping. He'll wake up any minute now. I know he will."

Her students were not convinced, however none dared to walk up next to her to take away her deceased father. None except for Dorothea and surprisingly Bernadetta. The archer hid behind the taller young woman.

"Pro-Professor." Bernadetta stuttered as she peaked to the side of her friend.

"Professor... Byleth." Dorothea spoke as she touched their teacher's shoulder.

She didn't react at the touch or the use of her forename. She didn't even move. Taking this as good first step, Dorothea sat next to the Professor taking her hand into one of her own. This got Byleth's attention.

"Byleth... I know this will be hard, but your Father needs to be taken away." Dorothea spoke calmly while also taking away her Professor's sword.

Byleth allowed it to happen as fresh tears trickled down her face. "I've spent my entire life with him. He's survived countless odds that were stacked against him. He lived while no one else did. I-I just took it for granted that he would be around forever. I-I-I never thought he would be k-k-k-killed getting s-s-s-stabbed in the b-b-b-back."

"I know... I know." Dorothea spoke pulling the Professor into her chest and patting her back. Byleth didn't hold back her tears. "There, there... let it all out." Bernadetta and Petra approached the two as the rest of the Black Eagles respectively wrapped up Jerald's body and carried him away onto a carriage to be taken back to the Garreg Mach Monastery.

"W-We're all here for you, P-P-Professor." Bernadetta patted Byleth on the shoulder.

"You can grieve as much as you are wanting." Petra spoke as she rubbed her Professor's back.

At this point Seteth alongside his sister Flayn approach the three students and their grieving Professor. "We should head back to the Monastery. Who knows what evil is lurking?"

"Just give us a minute. The Professor is in no state to move." Dorothea spoke up.

"We don't have time. They could strike at any moment. Get the Professor and move out." Seteth ordered as he wondered off to the soon to be next Captain of the Knights of Seiros. His sister stayed behind to check on Byleth.

Dorothea gritted her teeth, holding back a retort. Instead she sighed as the Professor continued to cry onto her chest.

"I-Is she going to be alright?" The young girl asked.

Bernadetta took one glance at the snivelling and crying state their Professor was in and shrugged her shoulders. "H-Honestly, I-I-I... Don't know. People deal with death differently."

"The Professor is the strongest. She'll get past this. With all of our help." Petra spoke up to Flayn. "She's needing everyone to help her."

"Y-Yeah." Bernadetta agreed as cries and waling from the Professor quietened down until there was silence coming from her.

"Professor?" Dorothea asked as she carefully moved the Professor to find out she had fallen asleep. Dorothea smiled softly as she tucked Byleth's bangs behind her ears. "Sleep well, Professor."

* * *

Back at the Monastery the news of Jeralt's demise hit everyone hard. The Knights of Seiros, the Archbishop and the Students from each House. It affected everyone. None more so than the Professor herself who had locked herself inside her room and would not answer whenever her name was called. She would not even leave her room for meals which worried her students in particular.

Both Edelgard and Dorothea had made it a routine to check on their Professor every few hours or so. Byleth however remained locked inside her room.

Her students grew weary when a full week had passed and still no word from their Professor. Byleth had still not eaten anything or left her room.

The Professors from the other Houses had volunteered themselves to cover Byleth's lectures for her class while she was still recovering. As the Student of the Black Eagles found out, the two Professor's weren't as... effective when it comes to teaching.

Manuela started the classes hungover from a previous night's date that ended badly, while Hanneman went off topic on more than one occasion. His mind drifted off to his research. It was a mess. Though the Black Eagles were willing to grit their teeth through these lessons if it meant Byleth would have more time for herself.

* * *

As their classes had ended for the day, the entirety of the Black Eagles were all walking towards the Dining Halls. Dorothea wanted to check on the Professor before deciding to eat with the others. Though while the others were desperately hungry from their lessons, they were still worried for Byleth. They decided to make a quick detour to check in on the Professor.

As they all walked towards the Professor's room, they noticed a strange sight. Byleth's door was open.

"Edelgard... Look. The professor's door." Petra spoke pointing at the Professor's room.

Everyone immediately, ran to the door and saw there was a note attached to Byleth's desk.

"Edie! Look a note. It's in the Professor's handwriting." Dorothea said handing her House Leader the letter. Tear stains covered the majority of the letter.

_'Dear, my Students_

_I hope this letter finds you all first instead of those that would spread ill rumours._

_First of all, I feel like I need to apologise for my attitude towards you all. I have been neglecting you all since my Father's death. I assure all of your studies have been affect by my absence as well. For that I must beg for your forgiveness._

_To make up for this transgression I am going to ask the Archbishop to accept my resignation as your Professor. You all deserve a teacher that would put your education first instead of someone who shuts down after someone in her family dies._

_Once the Archbishop has accepted my resignation, I will request she puts myself on the front lines to be off better use to everyone and the Church of Seiros. Hopefully, I can do better there than as your teacher._

_The months that I have spent at the Monastery and teaching you all have been the best of my life, and it was a pleasure to spend time with you all._

_I wish you all well, and know wherever I end up, I'll be watching over you all after you all graduate._

_Your's Sincerely_

_Byleth Eisner'_

As Edelgard finished reading the letter out loud, it sent everyone into a frenzy.

"The Professor... Resigning!?" Dorothea shook her head. "No, we have to stop her! I can't let her do this." Dorothea declared as she glared at each member of the Black Eagles as if this was their fault.

"Dorothea, calm down." Edelgard spoke patting her house member on her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"We better... I-I..." Dorothea sank to her trembling knee's. "By... Y-You promised we'd be t-together." Tears were spilling from Dorothea's eyes.

Petra and Bernadetta were at her side in an instant. "H-Hey."

"We have gotten you." Petra started rubbing the older girl's back.

Edelgard had not known Dorothea and Byleth had grown... close and did not comment on their relationship, as did none of the others. It even shocked Hubert slightly.

Edelgard then crouched down so she was level with her friend. "Dorothea, I promise we'll find her."

Dorothea raised her head as more tears fell. "Edie..."

"Come on, we have our Professor to find." Caspar spoke as he held out his hand to Dorothea.

"Right." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and took Caspar's hand.

"Knowing the Professor, she'll be somewhere quiet and out of the way." Ferdinand said thinking intently. "Other than her room, I can't think if a place."

As the members of the Black Eagles tried to pool their ideas together to work out where their Professor could have ended up, one member in particular grew more quieter than usual.

"O-Oh..."

"Bernie! Do you know where she is?!" Petra spoke up, then every eye was on the timid girl.

She rigorously shook her head. "I-It's probably nothing. B-But a couple of months ago s-she started heading to the c-c-cemetery. S-She told me her M-M-Mother is buried there."

Dorothea ran to the timid girl and squeezed her shoulders. "Bernie please, where is this cemetery?"

"I-It's just outside of the K-Knight's Hall." Bernadetta stuttered.

Without wasting a second, Dorothea shot off for the Cemetery Bernadetta mentioned.

"Come on, we have to make sure the Professor does not resign." Edelgard ordered as the rest of the Black Eagles followed after her.

* * *

_I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you could be proud of. At least you're with Mother, now you two can be together forever. Just like you almost wanted._

Far from her students worry, sat Professor Byleth praying as the rain continued to pour down. Byleth refused to let the cold and her wet clothes deter her from saying goodbye to her Father.

_I know you don't want me on the front lines, but this is the only way. The only way to keep my Students from harm. After what happened to you Father, I'd rather die than let any harm come to them._

_Oh, and Mother I hope when I re-join you and Father we can finally talk. Father has talked about you a lot... I can't wait to meet you. I just wish you could have met my students. You would have liked them._

Byleth pulled her hands apart and let them fall to her sides. Since the death of her Father she had stayed in her room, not eating or sleeping. And it showed with the dark bags under her eyes and her weak frame. She let out one final sigh before she struggled to get to her feet.

_I guess it's time to talk to the Archbishop. Wish me luck._

**"Are you sure about this, Byleth?" **Sothis asked from inside my head.

_"I have no choice, Sothis. This is the only way to ensure they're safe."_

**"Still, isn't this unfair. This isn't your fault."**

_"I still let it happen. Father died because I was distracted out in the field. If I get distracted again, who knows what could happen. It might be me or worse one of the Students. If one of the Students die, I could never live that down."_

**"But just abandoning them won't fix this. Or did you forget that your Students look up to you more than just their Teacher."**

_"They'll be someone more qualified to teach them and take over. They'll forget about me and move on in no time."_

**"You really think so lowly of yourself that your students would simply forget about you?"**

_"It's for the best, Sothis. Trust me on this."_

**"Fine. It seems I can't convince you. Well I guess you're stuck with me."**

_"Thanks, Sothis."_

However, before Byleth could even leave the Cemetery, she was tackled to the floor by a tall brunette with tears trickling down her face. Her hat long since discarded.

"Pro-Professor!" Dorothea cried burying her head into the crook of my neck. "B-Byleth... Please, you can't do this."

The Professor wrapped her arms around her Student's waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, 'Thea. But I have to. I won't lose any of you. I can't." Byleth cupped her lover's cheek.

Soon the rest of the Black Eagles had caught up to Dorothea and Byleth, in their teary embrace. Though they refused to move an inch.

"By, please. I don't what I'd do if you leave us. If you died out there, all alone." Dorothea took Byleth's hand from her cheek and kissed the back of it. "We all decided to come here for a reason. We all knew w-we would have to f-f-fight and k-kill to live." Dorothea stuttered as he tears continued to fall. She clenched her hands tightly remembering in detail of her first real battle, her first kill.

"B-But you won't have to worry about fighting to survive. You can just stay here and worry about your studies and graduation."

"But can you see how worthless I am without you there!" Dorothea said snapping Byleth's attention away from her previous thoughts.

"How could you think that leaving us... leaving me would help us. I Love You. If you leave, I'll be worrying every single day whether or not you'll be coming back, and I can't let you do that. I just can't." Dorothea went on and it started to sink in for her Professor.

Then rest of the Black Eagles descended the stairs to reach their Professor. Edelgard was the first to approach the Student and the Teacher. "I understand wanting to keep everyone at shoulder length. I was the same at first. But then I got to know everyone, and I wouldn't change a thing. I would fight tooth and nail just to be with them."

"Edie..."

This stung more for the Professor. After learning about what Edelgard was subjugated to, it felt kinda silly running away from her problems.

_But still..._

Then Bernadetta was next to run down the stone stairs, quickly followed by Petra and Ferdinand. Soon all of the Black Eagles were surrounding their deer Professor, each individually telling her stories on how she has changed their lives for the better and how they can't let Byleth resign.

From Bernadetta being more open with her friends from the Black Eagles to Edelgard thanking Byleth for all that she's done for her and the Black Eagles. They truly would be lost without their Professor.

**"Just admit it, you want to stay with everyone. I know I do, and they don't know I exist."**

Byleth couldn't help but let tears fall down her face, but this time a smile appeared on her face.

"You guys don't know when to quit."

Dorothea smiled as her grip around her Professor tightened around her waist. "We learned from the best."

"Alright..." Byleth spoke softly.

"Y-You mean it... You'll stay?" Dorothea gasped as she cupped her lover's checks.

Byleth nodded wiping away the stray tears from Dorothea's eyes. "Of course, someone has to keep you lot out of trouble."

Petra, Caspar and Ferdinand cheered, while Edelgard, Linhardt, Bernadetta let out sighs of relief. Even Hubert seemed happy if you could get past his broody nature. Finally, Dorothea was overcome with so much emotions, her lips collided with Byleth's. Afterwards, Dorothea rested her forehead on the slightly shorter girl's.

"Thank you." Byleth thanked.

"No, By. Thank you for staying. I promise, if you need anything just talk to me, alright. No more hiding your feelings away in a letter."

Byleth pressed her lips against Dorothea's. "Okay. I promise."

"Good." Dorothea spoke as she interlocked her fingers with Byleth's. "Now, how about we get some food in you. You look like you can barely stand. It's a wonder how you're even standing."

At that very moment, Byleth's stomach grumbled fearlessly, causing the Professor to blush. This led to Caspar, Ferdinand and Linhardt to laugh. Though their smirks were quickly wiped off their faces as Dorothea extended her fingers and pointing them at the boys. A ball of fire appeared at the end of her fingertips.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Dorothea snarled.

Fear immediately set in for the three men. "N-Nothing! We-We were just saying we'll get the Professor some food." Caspar spoke.

"Y-Yeah." Ferdinand nodded his head. "Come on sleepy head, you too." Ferdinand said hurriedly pushing Linhardt by the back of his uniform.

As the three men scurried away, the girls and Byleth burst out laughing, even Edelgard and Hubert cracked a smile.

**"You made the right choice, Byleth."**

Byleth took once glance at her student's... Her friends and nodded her head.

_"Yeah. I guess you were right, Sothis."_

_ **"Aren't I always right?"** _

Byleth laughed silently at the girl antics as held closer to Dorothea's warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:
> 
> I just want to thank you all for your support. It really means a lot. It's overwhelming after seeing you guys really like this. So once again thank you all.


End file.
